


Hux/Kylo Kylux 公路旅行

by UncleRiver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: M/M, NC21, R18g, Violence, killers au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: 杀人犯Hux/公路司机杀手Kylo AU尸体切割相关（无关主角）/血腥描述/强制性行为 等 慎入 NC21感谢七尘提供脑洞





	Hux/Kylo Kylux 公路旅行

SUV在公路上行驶，两侧是夜晚的茂密丛林，危险和未知在秘密地窥视一切。

远光灯也无法照到前方更远的未知，没有目的地，凌晨黎明前最后的黑暗浸在迷雾里，穿透沾着泥点的挡风玻璃，模糊了方向盘前Hux的脸。

他不知道旅行的尽头在哪，车上现在有三人一猫，如果算上后备箱里的尸体的话。

副驾驶席上的男人丑得要命，至少以他的审美观，他脸上从下巴蔓延贯穿颧骨的黑色疤痕还在增生成紫红色的凸起。Hux讨厌他沾着汗味的半长头发，油腻腻贴在鬓角两侧。

他理解了为什么最初在路边见他，他会带着黑色面具，覆盖整个头部，那很好地掩饰了他和身材无法相配的幼稚表情。

橘黄相间的胖猫趴在男人的腿间，枕在他隔着古旧外套塞满肌肉和脂肪是软乎乎肚子，像他头发的颜色，Hux想象了一下皱起眉头。

他从未想过会允许他人搭载，黑衣服黑头发的高个子男人虽然壮硕，但他微驮的背和过于宽厚的肩膀让他像一堵不够挺直的墙，和面罩缝隙里躲闪的怀疑目光并不相配，显得气质阴暗诡异。

但他确实停车了，没有一丝犹豫地，一瞬间忘记了处理尸体的任务。而刹车以后他意识到，他可能需要对付那个女孩三倍的力气才能干掉这个男人。他需要挖一个更大的坑，如果可以，把他们的残渣埋在一起，两个陌生死物，男人和女人真正的交合。

Milicent将会有更多的口粮，那只已经足够肥硕的老猫，后备箱女孩的肉已经不能满足它。

他上下打量男人结实的身躯，快要冲破衬衫的胸肌和延伸向下与臀部几乎没有衔接曲线粗壮的腰，思考它能否习惯更富含油脂的饮食。

他的屁股很大，Hux想，缝隙里绝对能塞下他半个拳头，第三天的时候他真的想那么做，但他要割开他沾着污渍的牛仔裤和加厚内衬，棉花可能沾着油脂黑乎乎的从破口流出来，绝对无法称之为美感。Hux喜欢血液的暗红，但不希望它混合其他颜色并被玷污。

他叫Ben，他这样介绍自己，目光躲闪着从眼角伸出来，仿佛红头发的男人在欺负他逼他透露隐私，实质上是他主动开启话题。

而Hux怀疑这是个假名，名片夹从他外套磨毛口袋掉出来时，他发现上面写着Kylo，他怀疑那也是另一个假名。

照片上的人是他，却又完全不同，一样的长脸和高翘的鼻尖，却顶着金黄色的短发，不够平直的鼻梁凸出处挂着很大的眼镜，肯定是平光片，他想。

Hux不知道他是谁，他很自然地站在傍晚的十字路口旁，手里举着寻求帮助的牌子，和身后吞噬树林的墨色夜晚融合在一起。

附近并没有村庄，Ben喘着粗气爬上副驾驶，低声陈述着他迷路追寻数十公里才找到车道等待救援。那一刻Hux就知道他在说谎，他看见从围巾缝隙里干燥的皮肤，没有汗水或冻红的痕迹，但他还是允许男人坐上驾驶席。

Ben靠着窗玻璃睡着了，头几乎顶上车棚，身躯塞满整个座位。Hux觉得后备箱的冰块可能无法支撑太久，他在路边缓慢停车，从雪堆上挖了两团塞到所剩无几的人体刺身旁边，立刻被浸透成红色。

Milicent并不喜欢骨架，它不是狗，或者Hux更需要一只听话的大型犬，只要不是恶犬，他突然想到车上的男人。

需要为猫准备早餐，Hux并不渴望睡眠，被聒噪的女人成日骚扰已成习惯，并最终突破他最后底线，她注定成为一具尸体。他从未享受与她的性，他甚至无聊到难以勃起，但她频繁拒绝他的分手要求，变本加厉试图将他洗脑。

所以Hux从子宫内部豁开她，用短小精悍的水果刀，他喜欢用它剔除芒果外皮，后备箱里的女人会过敏的可爱水果。Milicent更享受芒果酱的味道，它总会满意的呼噜。

Hux忘记了后方椅子上的工具箱，突然而至的细雪粘在他头发上，他废力从积雪里拔脚返回车厢，开门摸黑翻找兜子里双刃刀和铲子。

前座上的男人似乎醒了，Hux停下动作抬头盯着他的后脑勺，但他似乎只是在梦中转了个身。

Hux并不恐惧被发现，实质上他时刻准备着用离合器踏板旁边纸兜里的手枪对准他的脑袋。

他持续在黑暗中摸索，却摸到一个硬壳状物品，他没有携带这种东西，Hux确认他弄错了包裹打开了Ben的行李。

那是个长方形管状物品，冷冰冰的，Hux掏出手机，他没有开灯，借着手电筒微弱的灯光发现那是另一把手枪，安装消音器的新玩意。Ben的包裹里还有其他东西，沾着血迹的手套和几沓凌乱破碎的钞票，以及三把双刃尖刀。

他抬头，发现Ben是醒着的，正转头透过座椅的缝隙盯着他，像只郊狼在黑暗中观察路过猎人的动态。

他扭曲着脖子，似乎有些着急，挣扎开安全带，肌肉蹦开胸口的纽扣露出软而厚实的胸膛，腹部的褶皱从布料里显现出来。

Hux想起男人从未问过旅途目的地。

“我是个屠户。”他说谎道，吐字前所未有的清晰。

Hux却意外地发现自己勃起了。

 

Kylo没想到他的下一个猎物会如此快速到达，甚至连他的枪管还没有完全冷却，刚刚处理好上一个货车司机的尸体。他也从未想过他会摘下面具，并和猎物共度两个昼夜往复。

红头发的男人有他最厌恶的苍白皮肤，瘦得像两侧埋在雪里的路灯杆子。不合身的登山服外套挂在他身上令他看起来像一个窄小的衣架，多余塌下来的布料垂在肩膀两侧。

他说他叫Hux，Kylo怀疑那是个假名，但他脱口而出本以为已经遗忘的属于脆弱过去的名字，他的本名，仿佛在时间长河中被掩埋的瞬间破土而出，变得不再真实。

Hux的眼睛令他不能说谎，那是狐狸观察半路闪出的狼的视线，提防对方夺取食物般监视他的一举一动，他几乎没机会出手。

上车他就闻到熟悉的血腥味，Kylo注意到Hux袖口的黄棕色污渍，永远吃着新鲜古怪碎肉的橘猫。职业习惯让他注意到左脚踏板和门板空隙里灰色的布口袋，每隔十五分钟Hux的眼神就会飘向那个位置。

后备箱里有具尸体，可能不止一具，而这个脸色苍白表情冷漠的驾驶员正时刻准备着豁开他的脑壳。

可能是危机反而带来舒适感，Kylo并不想在半个同行面前掩饰自己的脸，他靠在座椅靠背上，头枕的位置刚好卡住他的脖子，竟真的睡着了，好似忘了最初的目的。

后备箱里是什么样子？Kylo迷糊着想，橘猫蜷在他两腿中间，红头发总是用机械富有逻辑的目光分析他，就算闭上眼他也能感觉到他蓝绿色的眼睛在黑暗中擦舔着全身，莫名暧昧又动人。

他在想象如何分割他的身体？他的五官要如何被挖出割下肠子和胃一起被剪断掏空，只剩下躯壳喂给他这只超重的贪吃鬼猫咪，把骨架一并塞进后备箱里，成为另一个可怜家伙的伙伴。

或者，他只是想强奸他的屁股，感受到臀部异常炙热视线的Kylo觉得裤裆很紧，下身束缚在过于紧绷的内裤里，前端变得湿漉漉的，很不舒服。

他解开裤链，在黑暗中手淫，在男人归来前。

 

叫Ben的男人下车上厕所，天已经趋于黎明的微亮，Hux清楚他的秘密，他怀疑Ben也明白他的。他即将错过第三个适合掩埋尸体碎块的寒冷夜晚，不必再拖。

Hux打开车厢，裹紧滴着难闻液体的塑料袋，拎着它和夹在裤腰里的手枪逼近Kylo，他犹豫着是否需要再回车上取肢解用的锯子和斧头，但他停止了动作。

面前的Ben正站在两个瘦小枯木的缝隙间，两脚踩在厚厚的积雪里，反射从地坪线爬上来的朝霞第一缕光辉。他露着整个苍白的屁股，挺翘软绵绵的像一大团棉花，裤子被直直褪到膝盖之下，上方是健硕粗壮的大腿。

红头发的Hux从未感受过如此强烈的性冲动，他急促地呼吸着，把女人的残骸扔到一边的雪地上，用手枪抵上男人沾满汗毛的后颈，切割分解肉块时都操作有序的手指现在却颤抖着解开腰带和裤链。

他确定Ben听到了他的脚步声，静谧无人的野外，风吹落树枝顶端雪块的声音都非常清晰，何况是成年男性踏在雪堆上的咯吱声。但他并没有动，像只被车辆吓坏的野牛乖巧地站在那里。

Hux掏出阴茎抵着Ben柔软的屁股缝隙磨蹭，他的龟头刚好被夹在大腿间厚厚的脂肪里。他操进他的肛门并迫不及待地开始抽插，他掐着Ben的胸部，手指顺着衬衫扣子缝隙钻进去扣他逐渐硬起来的乳头。

他把枪扔到一边，Ben的括约肌无法承受暴力对待给Hux的阴茎上染上血色。没有想象中的反抗，男人的身型比Hux要壮硕十倍，面对屈辱的鸡奸他却一动不动，连前方的阴茎都没有勃起的迹象。Ben只是呼吸有些急促，偶尔呛到口水咳嗽两声。

这令Hux感到无趣，过于干燥的肠道令他很疼，阴茎很快疲软下来，他像在真正操一堵没有生命气息的墙壁，或者是一个被洗脑的愚钝哑巴。他从他的屁股里退出来，去捡手枪。

太阳已经升起来了，他转身发现Ben仍维持着等待他人强奸的姿势，血液从屁股里流出来淌到大腿上。

没有对话，Hux冲Ben的膝盖开了一枪，他终于面露苦痛哀嚎着跪在雪地里。Hux凑上前去用脏兮兮沾满泥土的脚尖踢着Ben埋在雪里的阴茎，它被冻得很红却莫名地勃起了。

Hux露出满意的笑容，把阴茎从拉链里掏出来贴到Ben的脸上，他用厚嘴唇和舌头舔着它，牙齿磕在阴囊上令Hux异常兴奋，很快地射了他一脸。Ben也射了，在雪地里勾勒出精液喷射的痕迹，显然腿部几乎失血过多的晕眩和疼痛反而助长了他的性欲。

 

把Ben抬上车用了Hux一生的力气，他突然不想杀他，他潜意识认为黑头发的傻子不会透露他刚刚掩埋剩余尸块的事实。

“我背包里有硫酸。”  
他甚至这样提醒他。

Hux用Ben包里的纱布给他系了个死结止血，橘猫压在他腿上也有些作用。

黑头发的男人似乎仍非常清醒，虽然发红的脸颊和眼眶预示着他一定处于高烧中。

他们在距离最近的私人诊所分别，Hux搬Ben下车时发现他怀里一直都揣着他的消音手枪。

“你本可以杀了我。”Hux说。

“你也可以杀了我。”Kylo跛着脚回应。

“再会，Kylo先生，感谢这段旅程。”

“再会，还有，Ben是我的真名。”

回程路上，Hux在副驾驶车门把手下方的储物空间里发现一个黑色塑料袋，他打开它，里面封着一滩发臭的精液。

END


End file.
